Birthday Surprise
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Because it was simply time for a change. Her sweet sixteen [which she didn't want anyway...] just seemed like the best opportunity.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I want Iruka-sensei on one arm and Kakashi-sensei on the other, but Hinata can keep Naruto._

**Birthday Surprise **

_Kyuubi Tenshi _

Sakura stood hands-on-hips in from of her mirror, examining herself critically. She looked the same as she had four years ago, save her three or four more inches of height and a few other things. Same clothing choice, same hairstyle, same light skin… for heavens sake, you could barely tell she'd grown up! Her mother had insisted that they throw a sweet-sixteen party for her this year, and there was no way she could get around it. There was going to be music and a birthday cake and everything. No matter how hotly she had protested, it had come down to her father's word:

"Sakura, don't argue with your mother!"

Gee, thanks for the help, father-dearest. Don't remind me to call when I need you.

She sighed. This was going to involve shopping. She hated shopping. Her eyes, once emerald green but now so dark they were easily mistaken for being as black as Sasuke's, roved over her figure once more, trying to think of some color that might look good on her. It struck her that, oddly enough, midnight blue was a fair choice. She tugged at her hair a bit. The pink strands, still only just past her shoulders, were held back by a Chuunin's headband. With a final groan, she tossed a coin purse and a few odd-and-end weapons into her black mini-backpack and jumped out the window. She may have wanted everyone to see her changed, but that didn't mean she wanted them to know about the actual transformation.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up from his corner in a bookshop, his eyes trailing out of the window. He couldn't believe he was actually planning on going to this party that Sakura was throwing; it would assuredly be a bad idea. Parties and Uchiha Sasuke just _didn't mix_. He sighed, glancing over the cover of the book he was looking at for her. Would she even like a book as a birthday present? More than likely, she'd prefer jewelry or something. Well, then again she had become a fairly dedicated ninja in the past couple of years; maybe her tastes had changed as much as her attitude. It was almost a relief when she had gradually stopped chasing him. Now the only thing she ever asked him to do with her was train. Or, if they had trained late into the night, for him to walk her home for security purposes. Ok, so she really didn't ask, but if anyone inquired it was their tacit understanding that this would be his excuse. He… actually kinda… _liked_ this new Sakura.

Not that he'd actually ever admit it, you understand.

A flash of pink caught his eye, and he turned to see the object of his thoughts sifting through various bolts of fabric critically, feeling and eyeing each one of them as though they didn't seem quite good enough. She would dismiss one to look at another in a relaxed pace, but he noticed that something was up. The majority of her choices were silky or satiny fabrics, and all of them were of dark blues. He watched her from just out-of-view behind a bookcase, and she finally seemed to settle on a deep midnight blue satin.

_Why blue? Last I checked, everything she owned was pink or red! _he wondered silently, curiously, as she called the attendant to cut a selected amount. Was she planning on sewing something for Ino, maybe? The blonde definitely had an attachment to blues and violets of various tones. Then again, the two weren't as close as they used to be; besides, would she be holding the fabric up to her own body to examine it if she was buying for someone else? It didn't seem likely. She had it packaged, and to his surprise she glanced around furtively, as though he didn't want to be seen buying such a thing. Her next choice was silver thread, and with that she paid and made her way out of his view further down the street.

Maybe he really should rethink getting her a book for her birthday…

* * *

Sakura sifted through the paraphernalia available in the small store. It held various kinds of accessories: everything from barrettes to shuriken and beyond. Her eyes roved through the place; surely there was something in here she could use! She searched carefully through a basket of various scrunchis, but to no avail. There was nothing there that even came close to being what she wanted.

Wait, what was that?

She walked swiftly down the isle, stopping at a small cabinet that held miniature shuriken and kunais. Noticing thin chains to be cut at desired lengths a few isles over, her creative thoughts started rolling in.

_Watch out boys: the new Sakura is gonna knock your socks off!_

* * *

A week later, beginning at about six o' clock, the guests started coming in. The back yard had been done up fancily; paper lanterns and streamers were hung tastefully around the green area, and the large oak in the middle of the yard had lights strung throughout its entirety, bathing the entire place in a soft glow. Music played softly in the background, though the tune was quite a fast rock song. The aura of the area was practically screaming 'Zen zone'.

Ino had been the first to come. Then Shikamaru, who was soon followed by Naruto, Hinata, Neji (only because Hinata had absolutely _refused _to let him off, mind you), Iruka and Kakashi. Even then, the guests kept coming. The last to enter was Sasuke, a small package clutched lightly in one hand. The table that held the gifts looked like it was about to collapse under all the weight it held, and it was a wonder anyone could move, let alone dance, the party area was so crowded. But, much to their surprise, Sakura was nowhere to be found. And her mother was beginning to show her hidden anger. The dark maledictions and threats muttered under her breath could've easily frightened the Hokage, so evil were the thoughts.

But not for long.

Sasuke noticed after a minute that the chatter was dying down into… it seemed like… awed whispers. They were quiet, shocked murmurings, spoken under each and every breath. That's when he saw _her_.

Sakura was in a short, single-sleeve Grecian-style dress, the hue of which was a blue so dark it seemed almost black in the low lighting. The body of it clung to her curves, emphasizing them. She had _obviously_ grown, so it seemed, but her typical wardrobe had hidden the transformation. Her hair, curled in tight ringlets, was held back with tiny silver barrettes made to look like shuriken, and her earrings were small chains that dangled delicate silver kunai at the ends. A slightly heavier pair of chains rested on her hips. But as his surprised gaze trailed up her body, he noticed another surprise. Around her eyes and on her lips there was a light, silvery make-up. When was that last time Sakura had worn make-up?!

As she tread lightly down the stairs, she walked sensually, stepping calmly and treading carefully. Everyone looked at her in awe. The Uchiha prodigy had a feeling inside of him he hadn't felt… in _forever_. Jealousy. How dare those boys look at Sakura like that?! It was even more to his shock, though, when the crowd parted and she stepped up in front of him, looking up into his dark eyes and smiling. It seemed there was a bit of a shock he'd come, but Sakura looked as if she had known he would, and had had complete faith in the belief.

"I'm glad you came, Sasuke-kun. I knew you would, somehow," she told him softly, before turning to the rest of her guests.

"My friends and fellow shinobi, there is more here to celebrate than merely my birthday! We may celebrate the day on which we were born, but such a thing can be commemorated whenever we wish. Tonight, let us switch the focus from me, and rejoice in something better than a mere date in history. Friendship is much more precious than the past; thus, let us celebrate our friends, our families and our teammates; let's have some fun with those closest to us in love and joy tonight, for we don't know what tomorrow brings. Let the festivities begin!"

The speech roused them from their shocked stupor, and indeed, it was then that the party began. Rock Lee asked the pink-haired kunoichi for a dance, and his wish, or rather, his _dream_, was granted. She threw a smirk over her shoulder at Sasuke as the boy pulled her onto the dance floor. He was burning up already.

* * *

Lee was, surprisingly, an excellent dancer, but he was a chatter box, too. She smiled and pretended to be interested in whatever he was saying, but she really wasn't even listening to his drabble. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sasuke seethed beneath his normally cold exterior. _Well, at least this part of the plan is working._

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san, are you alright?" she heard him ask through her distracted daze. She looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Positively _grand_, Lee-san."

_I just lied __**so **__bad…_

She had danced with just about every guy out there, including the Iruka-and-Kakashi-senseis, by the time her mother called her to cut the cake and open gifts. Her only thought at the moment, though, was anywhere but the party.

_If this lasts till midnight like she planned, I'm not going to be on my feet for a whole week from these heels causing so many blisters…!_

The mental complaints gave not even the slightest indication of their presence, so fixed and practiced was her mask. She smiled as naturally as though it were genuine. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the cake was her favorite: white with chocolate icing. And it was topped with raspberries, which was the best surprise of all.

Eating the cake (which was positively _enormous_) came and went, and before she knew what hit her, she was surrounded by kunoichi of various ranks encouraging her to open one particular gift or another first. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke seemed to be nervously fingering the packaging of the smallest one.

She did eventually get around to opening all the presents, and was practically mortified at how many people had gotten her various perfumes and jewelry and other such accessories that… well… that she would just _never use_. She was slightly disappointed, though, when she realized that Sasuke seemed to have disappeared, and the gift he had been fingering gone with him. Was he insecure about his choice? Did he decide to get something else at the last minute? She really couldn't have cared less; she was just disappointed that he hadn't stayed. Several dances, sodas and one-too-many party games later, Sakura excused herself, saying that she needed to freshen up just a tad. What other excuse could she use? Most of them caught the gist she had intended anyway, completely unsuspecting as her need to just plain out_ get away_. This was torture in the highest degree, and she hadn't wanted any of it!

She quickly slipped out of the house and onto the neighboring rooftop. The music could barely be heard from where she sat, and the first order of business was immediately taken care of.

Off came the shoes, and a foot massage followed.

She had danced till there were welts on her feet so big she could barely hide them anymore, and her feet were almost the same color as her hair from being so thoroughly covered in them. She groaned as one of the little menaces popped as started to ooze. Why hadn't she thought to bring a washcloth and band-aids? A moment later, much to her surprise, she found a damp, white towel dangling in front of her face. Her eyes trailed up to meet dark onyx.

Sasuke.

To her surprise, Naruto was with him, standing to the side and smiling at her sympathetically. She hesitantly took hold of the damp terrycloth, and from his other pocket the dark-haired nin produced a small bottle of salve. She immediately recognized Tsunade's seal. They had gone to the hospital and come back again? She hadn't even noticed Naruto's disappearance!

"Sasuke-teme noticed that you were starting to walk a little bit off earlier, and figured those shoes of yours were getting your feet blistered. He went to get the ointment from Tsunade-baachan for you while I covered for him," the congenial blonde informed her. Sakura sighed.

"I have to put up with it for at least a little while longer. They expect me back soon, and despite midnight being only a few minutes away, I still have to send the guests off," she muttered, cringing as she popped yet another of the oozing sores. Sasuke sat next to her, slightly uneasy about their proximity but not changing his favored stony façade too very much. Naruto gave her his patented smirk and winked.

"Not. I've got it all under control!"

She was quite surprised when she soon found herself looking at a mirror version of her person. She chuckled, despite the pain, and shook her head.

"Looks like you're finally going to put that ridiculous jutsu to a good use."

He, or rather she, smiled cutely before making his, or her, way off the rooftop into the house over and below. She sighed, massaging her feet again, rubbing the ointment deep into her skin and sighing in relief. She had such good friends; whatever would she do without them?

"What happened?"

She startled a bit at the question from the Uchiha boy. What happened with what? It was so unusual for him to ask a question that she forgot how to answer! She put on her best confused-and-innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the… the change?" he asked hesitantly, and she nearly fell off the roof when she noticed his cheeks staining with a dark blush. Did he lose his marbles overnight or something?!

_**Or maybe just his heart…?**_ Inner Sakura asked suggestively. Sakura, on the other hand, refused to get her hopes up. She laughed nervously, not completely sure she wanted to tell him the reason.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He nodded, blushing a bit harder, and she was quickly following suit as she dredged up the courage to tell him. "I… I felt like I was still in Academy, because I was still pulling the same old act, acting the same old way, and _looking the part_ to boot. I felt that since it was my sixteenth birthday and I had to go to a party I didn't even want in the first place, why not play with people's minds a bit and have it serve as a… a 'coming out' party as well?"

He was silent. She hadn't wanted the party in the first place? Someone pinch him; reality just went virtual. Coming out party? Oh, yeah, that was _definitely_ what it was: coming out of cute-school-girl to hot-stuff-kunoichi. He unconsciously blushed harder.

"You… you looked nice."

Sakura startled again. Had he just… had he just _complemented her?!_ She pinched her foot to make sure it was a reality, and sure enough she popped another blister, leaving her mind no room for argument. Never mind that he'd put it in the past-tense; she'd take what she could get!

"Think so? I didn't know if I should've used green instead of blue."

He abruptly stood, tossing a small box into her lap and jumping off the building, landing with stunning grace in the alleyway. Before she knew it, he was gone. Her gaze wandered back down to the box in her lap, and she gingerly tore the wrapping paper off. Inside was a small, black velvet box.

With reverent fingers, she opened it, and gasped softly at what she saw there. A beautiful opal set in white-gold scrollwork. A ring. She noticed a small note taped to the lid of the box, and gently pulled it off and unfolded it, and as she read, tears of joy sprung to your eyes.

_I have two dreams. Maybe they'll come true. One I must accomplish by my own hand, the other, I wish to accomplish with you. Will you be mine, Sakura?_

_**Heck yeah!**_ Her inner self was absolutely elated, but it seemed all her physical self could do was cry. Would she? Was he afraid of her saying no? Where had his sense gone?! She picked herself up from the rooftop and, leaving her shoes where they lay, went to find her dark-haired lover.

* * *

Sasuke leaned over the bridge railing, the place where he and his teammates always met. He'd given it to her, and now all he had to do was wait for the final blow to be delivered. She had stopped chasing him a long time ago; he felt the chances of her still liking him were astronomically small.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He flinched, startled but refusing to show that he had not heard her approach. He looked up at her hesitantly, and noticed that her blistered feet were bare, and that her hair was slightly wind-tossed, and then… she was smiling at him so softly…

"When I stopped chasing you, I didn't leave my feelings for you behind, I just felt them deeper. Yes, I will be by your side."

He could feel the joy inside of him overflowing, but his limbs seemed frozen. All he could do was stare at her in wonderment. She walked towards him softly, and pushed aside his bangs, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Her eyes told him everything.

What a wonderful birthday surprise.

* * *

**AN: Gyeh, blatant fluff. I used to love to write this sort of thing. The kind of story where you need a toothbrush at the end, that is. I've gotten a lot more drama-oriented since. XP Enjoy and REVIEW, MINNA-CHAMA!!**


End file.
